Rose's Wish
by Pink Crane
Summary: Set after 'Things Not Said'. MackRose
1. Chapter 1

First things first, this is set after 'Things Not Said'. Which had a horrible secret revealed.

* * *

Rose groaned in her sleep,"Damn," she cursed loudly. She looked at her clock it blinked 12:00am. Suddenly a bright light filled her room, she sat up and tried to look into the light. A figure stepped out, it was a woman in roman clothes. She got out of her bed instinctively reaching for her morpher.

"I don't think you'll need that dear."

"Who are you?"

"I am Aphrodite, Venus, Roman and Greek goddess of love and beauty. And you are Rose Ortiz, overdrive pink power ranger."

"What do you want?"

"Calm yourself Rose. I have a question for you and if you answer it, I'll grant you one wish. Deal?"

"One wish, for anything?" Rose questioned softly

"That's right. One wish no strings attached."

"Alright whats the question?"

"What is the reason rangers fight no matter how out numbered they are?" Rose thought for a moment remembering what Mack said when they had to defeat Thrax 'We have to fight, with or without powers'.

"Honor, bravery, courage, and the knowledge that if we fail, the world is doomed and there'll be no second chance." She answered confidently. Aphrodite smiled at her

"Thank you, Rose. Now what is your wish?" she questioned. Rose looked away and answered her.

"I wish Mack wasn't an android, I wish he was human, the Mack I've grown to love." Aphrodite smiled at her

"So shall it be, my dear. When you awaken Mack Hartford will be human. Good Night Rose." she waved her arm and Rose laid on her bed and fell asleep. The goddess disappeared in a flash of pink.

* * *

End chapter 1. I came up with this when I was trying to sleep after I saw this episode. Hope you liked it.

Love,

Pink Crane


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers, here's the next chapter by request.

* * *

"AHH!!" she screamed

"Rose, calm down it's only me."

"God, don't do that Mack. Whats wrong?" she questioned softly studying his face. He turned away from her.

"I don't have to sleep, Spencer can just recharge my batteries later."

She sighed and got out of her bed and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Mack, come with me." she took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. "Lay down,"

"Rose..."

"Now !" she commanded, he laid down on the bed. "Good" she climbed up next to him and laid her head on his chest. He laid there for a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"Rose? What's going to happen? In the future, I mean."

"You and me will get married and have a few kids. Ronny and Will end up getting married in Las Vegas and have ten kids. Dax and Miratrix will end up married. Tyzonne will meet some actress and marry her." She replied knowingly. He turned a bit and asked

"Rose, I'm an android, not a human. I can't give you kids, or a happy marriage. I can't give you anything that you want." he moved away from her. "I get that Mack. Don't turn away from me, please. I don't care what happens. I just want to be with you." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon I wanna show you something." he took her hand and led her outside grabbing a blanket as they went. He led her out of the mansion and onto the grounds. He kept walking until they reached a clearing. He set down the blanket and laid down.

"Rose? Come on, lay down." he patted the spot next to him. She laid down and he put his arms around her. She snuggled into him. "So am I forgiven?"

She glanced up at him,

"Yeah, I had a really weird dream Mack. I dreamt that Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Came to me and asked me a question in return for answering I got one wish."

"What did you wish for?"

"That you were human and back to being my Mack."

"Rosie, that's really sweet."

"Mack? Can I try something?" Rose questioned softly.

"Yes, what do you want to try?" Mack replied curiously. He looked at her as she pulled out a pocket knife from her bra. "How in the world? Why is that there?"

"I put it there when you were grabbing the blanket. I was going to test my theory. May I?" she gestured to his arm. He nodded and she carefully jabbed him in the arm.

"OW!" he shouted

"Sorry," she answered, then she jumped on him.

"Rose?"

"Mack, you're human. Look your arm it's bleeding." she said excitedly. He looked at his arm and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Oh God, Rose. How is this even possible?"

"I guess Aphrodite really did grant my one wish." she guessed. He stood up and reached down for her. She put her hand out for his and he pulled her up.

"Mack this is great. Lets go tell the others." She suggested but he didn't move. "Mack? Whats wrong?"

"Lets wait a bit to tell the others. I want to send some alone time with you."

"What do you suggest?" she questioned

"I can think of a few things..." he whispered softly in her ear as he kissed her neck, slowly trailing down...

* * *

HAHA so tell me what you think. 


End file.
